Sweet
by Frilia269
Summary: Pertemuan pertama antara seorang Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Pertemuan pertama dengan kejadian polos yang tak terduga. Pertemuan pertama dengan sebuah kisah manis. /Es krimnya manis./ /Lebih manis Hinata-chan/. Mind to RnR?


**Sweet © Frilia269**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : AU! OOC, Typo(s), Dll.**

** Summary : Pertemuan pertama antara seorang Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Pertemuan pertama dengan kejadian polos yang tak terduga. Pertemuan pertama dengan sebuah kisah manis. /Es krimnya** **manis./ /Lebih manis Hinata-****_chan_****/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sweet ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Don't like don't read!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Nii-san _..."

Suara yang terlalu pelan untuk didengar, namun ada kesan lembut yang melengkapi alunan nada pelan itu. Suara seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek dengan warna biru tua yang lembut jika kau ingin mengusapnya sebentar.

Gadis kecil itu mengerjapkan mata bermanik _lavender_ yang ia miliki, saat seseorang yang ia panggil tak kunjung menoleh ke arahnya.

'Tidurkah?' pikir gadis kecil itu, ditambah sekarang ia memiringkan kepalanya. Menambah kesan imut dengan pipinya yang sedikit tembem.

Dengan rasa penasaran, gadis kecil itu melangkah perlahan menuju lelaki berambut panjang dengan warna kecoklatan yang di ikat kecil di ujungnya yang tengah terduduk dengan kepala yang di tidurkan ke arah samping di atas meja belajar kayu itu.

"Neji-_nii_…." gadis kecil itu mulai menggoyangkan bahu lelaki yang terus di panggil Neji itu. Namun ia segera menghentikannya saat tahu ada dengkuran halus yang di buat _nii-san_nya.

"Benar tertidur, uh… Hina jadi gak bisa main." ujarnya pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Dia melihat posisi tidur Neji yang tidak nyaman, gadis kecil bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu berpikir untuk membangunkannya lagi sekedar menyuruh _nii-san_nya berpindah tempat. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena tidak ingin mengganggu _nii -san_nya yang tertidur pulas.

Neji banyak menghabiskan waktunya semalam untuk memeriksa tugas yang ketua OSIS berikan, tentu saja juga karena gurunya yang mempercayainya. Jadi selama hampir 5 jam Neji terus berkutik melihat tumpukan kertas yang memenuhi meja belajarnya. Dan salahkan karena waktu jam pulang sekolah yang juga menghambat selesainya tugas. Sehingga ia baru menyelesaikannya sekitar jam 1.

Beruntungnya hari minggu merupakan hari untuk melepas lelah seperti sekarang. Namun hari yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Hinata kecil.

Hinata mengambil selimut berbulu tebal yang hangat di atas ranjang Neji. Dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari selimut besar itu membuat Hinata sulit untuk membawanya. Akhirnya dengan usaha nya Hinata berhasil mendaratkan benda hangat itu ke punggung Neji.

"Sekarang Hina main sendiri yah..." Hinata tertunduk lesu hingga langkah kecilnynya menuntunya ke luar kamar Neji.

Tidak sadar bahwa mata beriris _lavender_ seperti yang dimilik Hinata menatap punggung keci itu yang mulai menjauh. Dengan seulas senyum tipis dan juga raut penyesalan yang tercetak di wajah lelahnya.

"_Gomen, little hime_…."

.

.

.

Hinata menyusuri rumah besar keluarga Hyuga dengan raut yang sudah berganti menjadi bingung. Matanya mengerling ke setiap penjuru ruangan yang kali ini terakhir ia telusuri. Ruang keluarga. Tempat yang biasanya ia menemukan _tou-san_nya, Hyuga Hiashi yang sedang membaca –entah apa itu, di sofa besar di tengah ruangan ini. Namun sekarang tidak ada.

Sampai ia berpapasan dengan seorang _maid_ yang membawa nampan berisikan _soup_ serta makanan lainnya. Mungkin untuk Neji yang belum sempat sarapan di jam yang sudah tidak bisa di sebut sarapan ini.

"Hinata-_sama_? Apa yang anda lakukan disini? Ah, maksud saya, apakah Hinata-_sama_ perlu sesuatu? Saya akan mengantarkannya ke kamar."

_Maid_ itu terlihat tersenyum ramah pada Hinata, namun juga bingung karena Hinata jarang berkeliling rumah. Biasanya Hinata main di halaman belakang rumah atau bermain di kamar.

Hinata menggeleng. "_Arigatou_, tapi Hina _enggak_ butuh apa-apa. Hina cuma bingung, kenapa rumah sepi sekali? Kemana _tou-san_?"

"Hiashi-_sama_ mendadak ada rapat penting dan harus segera pergi setelah sarapan pagi tadi. Apakah Hinata-_sama_ tidak tahu?" tanya _maid_ itu lagi.

"Umm..Tidak. Tadi setelah sarapan Hina langsung ke kamar Neji-_nii_ untuk mengajaknya bermain, tapi Neji -_nii_ masih tidur." Jawab Hinata, lagi-lagi dengan wajah lesu.

"Mungkin Neji-_sama_ kelelahan sehabis mengerjakan tugasnya. Lalu sekarang Hinata-_sama_ ingin bermain kah? Ingin saya temani?"

Hinata berpikir. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa di ajak bermain tapi ia juga tidak ingin merepotkan _maid_ , ketatnya pengawasan Hiashi kepada putra dan putrinya ini membuat Hinata yang akan berusia 7 tahun sulit untuk mendapatkan teman, termasuk Neji yang sekarang akan berusia 15 tahun.

"Tidak usah, hm.. Hina bisa bermain sendiri mungkin mengelilingi wilayah di luar rumah. Dan – " ucapan Hinata terhenti saat _maid_ itu berujar panik.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jika Hinata -_sama_ ingin bermain di luar rumah, Hinata-_sama_ harus di temani. Di luar berbahaya bukankah begitu?"

.

.

.

"_Jii-san_.. Hina ingin bermain di taman itu." Hinata menunjuk ke arah taman anak-anak yang cukup luas di sertai permainan seperti ayunan, perosotan, jungkat-jungkit dan lain sebagainya dan juga banyaknya pohon rindang yang menambah kesejukan lingkungan di sekitar taman itu.

Mendengar anak-anak yang berlarian ke sana kemari dan tertawa riang. Hinata sedikit sedih menatapnya, ia… mungkinkah dapat seperti mereka? Ia terlalu pemalu dan juga tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Di tempat sekolahnya sekarang, ia hanya mengenal Sakura dan Ino saja.

"Tentu saja." _maid_ paruh baya itu, menarik perlahan tangan Hinata dan berjalan mendekati taman itu. Membuat Hinata gugup. Namun entah di dorong oleh apa, perkataan itu meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"_J-jii-san_ tunggu saja di bangku cokelat di sana, Hi-Hina tidak ingin di ikuti bermain, Hina ingin mencoba sendiri." ujar Hinata, pandangannya tertuju lurus menatap taman itu. Keberanian muncul begitu saja dalam dirinya.

_Maid_ paruh baya itu sedikit terkejut, dan memberi tatapan khawatir ke arah Hinata yang tak kunjung melepas pandang dari taman itu. Tatapan _innocent_ Hinata menatap ingin untuk bermain di sana. _Maid_ itu pun menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

'Kurasa dengan begini, Hinata-_sama_ akan mudah bersosialisasi'

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan perlahan menyusuri area taman bermain ini. Sangat gugup, mengingat ia jarang di kelilingi oleh orang banyak dan juga… asing. Sesekali ujung matanya melirik ke arah bangku cokelat di dekat pohon yang berada di luar taman. Tempat _maid_nya yang ia sururh untuk menunggu di sana walau sedikit ada keraguan akan meninggalkan Hinata bermain sendirian. Dan yah, keraguan itu mulai muncul.

"Ahahaha! Yang duluan sampai di tempat itu dia yang menang!"

"Tentu saja aku yang akan menang!"

"Hey kau curang !"

Teriakan nyaring nan bising itu memekakan telinga Hinata. Hinata mencari asal suara itu, dan ternyata berasal dari belakangnya. Tepat di belakangnya. Sekitar ada 4 orang anak laki-laki yang berlari ke arahnya, tidak memperhatikan ke arah siapa yang di tuju dan–

_Bruk!_

– berakhir dengan tubuh Hinata yang oleng saat sesuatu yang kuat menabraknya. Hinata jatuh lumayan keras membentur kerasnya tanah, celana biru _dongker_ selututnya kotor dengan tanah yang sedikit basah. Iris _lavender_ itu membulat saat melihat darah merembes keluar dari lutut yang tertutpi kain itu.

Cairan bening mulai terlihat dari mata Hinata, beriringan dengan isakan kecil. Tangannya meremas kuat ujung baju putih yang sekarang ikut ternoda tanah.

"Hiks… hiks… _i-ittai.._"

Isakan yang lumayan keras untuk didengar sebagian penghuni di taman itu. Tapi entah kenapa, merasa terasa acuh tak acuh melihat seorang gadis kecil, dengan luka yang berdarah dilutut di sertai isakan yang sedikit nyaring.

Namun, _maid_nya tidak dapat mendengar isakannya pada jarak yang lumayan jauh. Untuk di tangkap indra pendengaran.

"Hiks… _kaa-san_… _ittai_…."

_Tap_!

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan surai kuning keemasan menghentikan langkah kakinya, yang tadi ikut berlari dengan teman-temannya yang sekarang sudah jauh meninggalkannya. Kepala bersurai kuning itu menoleh kebelakang, untuk menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang terduduk beralaskan tanah dengan suara isakan.

Anak laki-laki itu tersadar.'Mungkinkah?'

Ia pun kembali memutar arah penglihatannya ke depan, memperhatikan punggung-punggung temannya yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Lalu, kemudian ia memutar kembali arah penglihatnya ke belakang, melihat gadis kecil itu.

"Semoga saja es krimnya tidak habis."

.

.

.

"Sakit?" Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara –yang sepertinya bertanya kepadanya.

Dan, hal pertama yang Hinata lihat adalah surai kuning keemasan yang terlihat melengkapi sinar matahari terik siang ini.

Kedua iris _lavender_ dan _shppire _itu bertemu. Sang pemilik iris _lavender _menatap pemilik iris _shappire_ – anak laki-laki bersurai kuning cerah, dengan cairan bening yang terus keluar menuruni pipinya yang mulai bersemu merah. Manis.

"Apakah sakit?" pemilik surai kuning itu bertanya lagi.

Hinata tidak menjawab.

"_Gomenasai_…." surai kuning itu jatuh kebawah, menunduk. Seolah tanahlah yang menjadi objek yang lebih menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Sekarang Hinata yang merasa bersalah. Bibir mungil yang masih bergetar itu terbuka, seiring nada yang terputus-putus.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa… i-ini tidak sakit."

"Itu pasti sakit! Naru tadi menabrakmu terlalu keras!" tiba-tiba suara yang sedikit cempreng itu meninggi. Naruto adalah nama dari laki-laki bersurai pirang ini dan yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak kepada Hinata.

Dan juga, yang membuat putri klan Hyuuga ini kembali menumpahkan cairan bening dari matanya.

Naruto merutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Naru _baka _Naru _baka_! Naru–" Naruto melihat ada darah yang merembes dari celana biru _dongker_ itu.

"Beradarah! Kau berdarah! Bagaimana ini?!"

Naruto berteriak heboh membuat Hinata tersentak. Ia melihat Naruto yang mondar-mandir didepannya tak tentu arah dan juga menggaruk surai kuningnya gusar.

Entahlah. Hinata harus tertawa melihat tingkah anak lelaki yang baru saja di temuinya, atau harus menangis meratapi luka di lututnya.

Dan pilihan jatuh pada nomor 1.

"Ahaha.. apa yang Na-naru-_kun_ lakukan?" tawa yang tertahan, dan juga perkataan yang terasa asing didalamnya. 'Na-Naru-_kun_?' wajah Hinata seketika memerah.

Memerah. Yang disalah artikan oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Mukamu sekarang memerah! Apakah karena efek lututmu yang berdarah?!" mengabaikan Hinata yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

Muka memerah dengan lutut yang berdarah? Pernyataan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali. Hinata menggeleng malu.

"Ah! Begini saja!" sebenarnya Hinata merasa, Naruto yang terkesan melihat dirinya yang baru saja kena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dengan Naruto yang menjadi tersangka penabrakan. Memang begitu.

Hinata yang sedari tadi melamun, tersentak–lagi– saat melihat Naruto yang sudah berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia hanya dapat melihat surai kuning yang membelakanginya. Tidak tahu bagaimana mimik muka sang pemilik surai kuning, yang… berusaha menahan kegugupannya.

"Na-naiklah. Na-naru tidak membawa plester, jadi Naru ingin membawamu ke tempat… yang menjual plester. Ehehe."

"Ta-tapi…."

"Cepatlah! Nanti mukamu memerah lagi karena darahnya naik menuju mukamu!"

Lagi-lagi, Hinata menghiraukan sakit di lututya dengan tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tapi–

–bagaimana, secara tidak langsung Naruto mengetahui bahwa wajahnya tengah memerah?

.

.

.

.

"Apakah berat?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Naru kan kuat!" peluh yang mengucur meuruni pelipisnya tidak bisa berbohong. Hinata menyadari hal itu.

"Hi-Hina turun saja ya? Lutut Hina sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi."

"Jangan! Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi."

"Memang kita mau kemana, Na-naru-_kun_?" kembali wajahnya memerah.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Sampai sebuah penjual es krim terlihat 1 meter di hadapan mereka.

"Nah, sudah sampai." ujar Naruto , kemudian ia menurunkan Hinata perlahan dari gendongan di punggungnya.

"_A-arigatou _."

Naruto nyengir, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang kecil.

"Ayo, Naru traktir!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, kedua tangan itu sudah bertautan. Hingga sampai ke tempat penjual es krim di dekat rindangnya pohon sakura.

.

.

.

Naruto memandangi Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya, dengan es krim _blueberry_ di tangan mungilnya. Sedangkan Naruto dengan es krim rasa jeruknya yang mungkin akan meleleh karena si pemilik sibuk menikmati wajah yang menurutnya lebih manis dari es krim itu.

"Wajahnya manis sekali…." tanpa sadar Naruto berujar.

"A-ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" Naruto tersentak. Segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi kearah es krim jeruk yang di pegangnya, lalu dengan ekspresi senangnya menjilat es krim itu.

"Manis sekali es krimnya! Benarkan, hm–" Naruto menghentikan omongannya. Hinata tersadar kalau ia belum memperkenalkan diri, sehingga Naruto sulit memanggilnya.

"Panggil saja Hi-hinata." ujar Hinata sambil memamerkan senyuman malu-malunya. Membuatnya tabah manis dan membuat Naruto tertegun.

"A-ah.. Hinata-_chan_! Namaku Naruto tapi Hinata-_chan_ boleh memanggilnya dengan nama Naru seperti tadi." Hinata mengangguk, matanya menatap ke arah es krim _blueberry_ yang sudah setengah mau habis.

"Es krimnya manis."

"Lebih manis Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, yang kembali memamerkan deretan giginya sambil tangannya menggaruk rambut kuningnya, salah tingkah. Setelah itu Hinata hanya dapat menunduk malu.

"Tapi sayang es krimnya dingin." lagi-lagi pernyataan yang aneh.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Bu-bukannya memang seharusnya begitu Naru-_kun_?"

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya memutar-mutar pelan _stick_ es krimnya.

"Rasa es krimnya manis, jika hangat akan tambah manis lagi. Hinata-_chan_ kan manis, se-senyuman Hinata-_chan_ buat hati Naru hangat."

_Blush_!

Wajah Hinata tidak memerah seperti yang sebelumnya. Tapi wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus dengan suhu 180 derajat _celcius_. Merah. Sangat merah. Kepala bersurai biru itu seperti kaku, tidak dapat berpaling kearah yang diinginkan. Kecuali menatap Naruto.

"Na-naruto-_kun_…." Hinata memanggil nama lengkap Naruto, tanpa di sadarinya.

"Ehehe… Oh benar juga!"

Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dengan cepat ia melahap habis es krim jeruknya. Yang sudah sedikit hangat. Hal itu membuat Hinta lagi-lagi tersentak. Banyak sekali kejutan hari ini, itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"Naru kan harus membeli plester untuk Hinata-_chan_! Hinata-_chan_ tunggu disini yah? Naru akan–" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, saat ia melihat sedikit es krim yang membekas di pipi Hinata.

_Cup_!

"–manis. Sudah ya! Naru akan segera kembali!" Naruto berlari menjauh dari Hinata sambil tertawa senang.

Hinata tidak tahu Naruto akan membelikannya plester di mana. Menyadari kalau di sekitar sini hanya ada bangku-bangku taman dan juga pohon sakura yang indah. Hinata tidak sempat melahap es krim yang dengan hanya satu suapan saja sudah habis. Hinata tidak lagi ingat bahwa ia merasakan luka yang begitu perih beberapa menit yang lalu. Yang Hinata ingat adalah, sesuatu yang basah mengenai pipinya.

Semoga saja, _maid_ yang mungkin sekarang sedang panik mencarinya tidak salah mengartikan mukanya yang memerah melebihi orang demam.

Semoga saja, pertemuannya dengan anak laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu tidak akan membuat seorang Hyuuga Hinata memakan terlalu banyak makanan yang manis.

Atau, memperingatkan Hinata agar tidak mengingat makanan 'manis'.

~ Owari ~

Pendek banget yah? =="

Semoga aja pembaca gak bosen bacanya. Saya jadi pengen es krim, dan entahlah setelah saya makan es krim dua hari yang lalu atau tiga hari yang lalu #lama amat#. Saya jadi sedikit inspirasi buat cerita ini, walau ngenes juga saya dapet es krim yang gak sesuai harapan XDa.

Yosh! Semoga saya dapat melihat seberapa banyak _review readers_ di FF ini :D

Saya gak terlalu bisa nge bacot panjang XD. _so_, RnR _please_ :D


End file.
